Wherever the wind blows us
by Annie91
Summary: Kate and Rick meet before season one, right after her mother was killed. Kate was admitted in the hospital when she stopped taking care of herself. Her father had been admitted in rehab, so he is out of the picture, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Kate and Rick meet before season one, right after her mother was killed. Kate was admitted in the hospital when she stopped taking care of herself. Her father had been admitted in rehab, so he is out of the picture, for now. **

**I've read millions of fanfiction, and I wanted to try and write one of my own. It's very possible that it isn't any good, but I'll let you be the judge of that! **

She heard a serious amount of buzzing, bleeping, and other very annoying sounds. All she wanted to do was sleep, so she turned around and buried her face back in her pillow. But that's when she noticed that something was wrong. Very wrong. This didn't feel like her bed, or her room for that matter. Where the hell was she? She tried opening her eyes, but it was kind of hard to do. She was beginning to panick, but she tried anyway. When she opened her eyes, she had to blink a couple of times. She only saw white. 'I'm definetly not at home', she tought. She went to sit up, and one of the machines went crazy.'Oh brother', she murmered, 'what the hell is happening here?'At that exact moment, a docter entered teh room. 'Ah, miss Beckett, you're finally awake! Splendid!' The man was entirely to happy, and was practically bouncing when he talked to her. And for some reason, it didn't even bother her. 'Docter, what has happened? Why am I in the hospital, and connected to all those annoying machines?'. 'Well, miss Beckett, you collapsed in the store, while you were shopping. Somebody called 911, and here you are. It seems you've been working to much, and haven't been eating of sleeping nearly enough. You've been asleep for fourteen hours straight.' Kate's breathing hitched when she heard the news. She knew she had been sleeping and eating less than before her mother was killed, but she didn't think it was such a big deal. It wasn't like she was annorexic or anything like that. She kept sporting like before, maybe even a bit more, so her body was in excellent shape. She worked long hours at the twelft, but all the others did as well. 'Well docter, can I leave now? Or should I wait a couple more hours? I have to be at work in three hours. Will I make that, or should I call and change shifts?' 'Miss Beckett, I'm afraid you're not really going to like this, but...'. When Kate saw the docter's face, she knew she wouldn't like what he would say. 'I seriously advice you to take a vacation and take a break from all this. I obviously can't make you go on a vacation, but I can make you go on an ordered leave. I called your captain while you were sleeping and he asked me to keep him posted. I'll go call him to tell him you're awake, and when I come back you can ask me any question you like.' With that, the docter left the room, leaving a shocked Beckett behind. Ordered leave? How in the world would she fill all the free time? She was just beginning to make progress on her mom's case, and she finally gained some trust at the precinct, and Montgomery seemed to like her. When she was forced to leave, she would have to rebould that entire trust, and it would take much, much longer! Kate was feeling desperate, and she had about a million questions for this docter.

When the docter entered her room a couple of minutes later, she immediatly asked 'for how long will I be forced to stay away from the precinct?' 'Miss – my name is docter Greg by the way – right now I can't say how long you'll be on leave. The most important thing for you is to get healthy again. There is a reason why you collapsed the way you did. You have to start eating and sleeping healthy again, and regain some strength. You can't do that overnight. That's why I'll put you on a three week leave, to begin with. At the end of the three weeks, you'll have to come back for an appointment, and we'll see how you are doing then.' 'Three weeks?! Do you know what that will do to me? I can't stay away that long! The captain will kill me if I do! I can't afford it, not after only two months of working there!' 'You can and you will!' a loud voice boomed from across the hall. 'Officer Beckett, I order you to take three weeks of payed leave, after which whe will re-evaulate your health. I won't take no for an answer, and you can't go anywhere near the precinct!' 'But sir' Kate said 'I can't do this! I have to be at work!' The captain looked straight at her, and said 'Officer Katherine Beckett, you will take this leave, or else you'll be fired!' At that, Roy Montgomery stormed out of the room, leaving behind a startled docter Greg, and a very shocked Kate Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2

**On with the story!**

Docter Greg left shortly after Montgomery did. This meant that Kate was totally alone, which wasn't good at all: it gave her some time to think about it. She absolutely couldn't believe it: forced leave?! She wasn't going to survive. She really didn't want to do it, but the captain was pretty damn clear: take theleave or fired. Her mind was going in overdrive. It couldn't be that bad, could it? All she did was skip a couple of meals, work a little harder. Nothing that could get you killed, really. So she did the only thing she could think of: call Lanie Parish, medical examinor of the 12th, but also her best friend. Although she would nag like hell, at least she would tell her what to do.

"Lanie?"

"Girl, you better be calling about something really important, to interupt my date like this!"

Kate checked her watch. Shoot! It was 10 PM, which meant she kind of ruined Lanies night. "Never mind Lanie, I'll call you again tomorrow! Go back to your date, and I want all the details in the morning!"

"Nu-uh sweetie, this is not how it works. You called, which means there is a: something really important you want to ask or discuss, or b: you have a craving for ice cream and wine, which means we'll have to do that really soon. Which one is it, Kate?"

Well, here goes to nothing! "While b sounds very interesting, and probably very true aswell, there is something I want to discuss with you. You see, Montgomery came by, and..."

"Montgomery? As in Captain Montgomery? What on earth is he doing at your place?"

"No Lanie, I'm not at home, I'm in the hospital, but that's not what I was going to talk to you about..."

"THE HOSPITAL? Girl, you bettter tell me the whole story! Like yesterday! Somebody got shot or something?"

Oh damn. In her hurry to tell Lanie the story, she kind of ignored the whole collapsed-admitted-at-the-hospital-thing. Lanie would pry and ask untill she had the whole story, so it was easier to just tell the whole thing.

"Well Lanie, the thing is, I kind of fainted at the mall yesterday?" She didn't know why it sounded like a question, but it did. "Nothing bad, really, I guess I just forgot to eat yesterday, and I didn't sleep a whole lot, so..."

"Katherine Houghton Beckett! What in the world is the matter with you?! Why am I only hearing this now? When did you get admitted?"

"I don't really know, yesterday afternoon maybe? I was kind of out of it for a while.. So, to resume my story.."

"No way, uh-huh, this is not how this is going to work! Which hospital Kate?"

"Bellevue hospital, Lanie, but it's already 10.30 PM! You can't visit now!"

"Watch me, girlfriend! Roomnumber?"

"523. But Lanie..."

"Beeeeeeeep"

The line was already dead, and so was Kate apperently. Lanie coming to visit was not okay: she would go ballistic! All Kate wanted to do, was talk to Lanie. But she hadn't thought about how intuitive and protective her best friend could be. She better prepared herself: Lanie wouldn't be easy to persuade that everything was allright.

Half an hour later, the door to her room flew open.

"Girl, you better tell me now exactly what happened in the mall yesterday, and how it is possible you are still here. And you better start talking fast, sweetcakes, 'cause you should've called me yesterday!"

Oh-ow, here we go, this sure was going to be a nice conversation.

"Look Lanie, it's not that big of a deal, allright? I just fainted at the mall yesterday in the late afternoon. I woke up in here a couple of hours ago, and I had some check-ups and saw a docter. It's nothing, really, the docter said I should eat and sleep more, that's all there is to it. He also adviced me to take a break, go on a holiday or something. I don't really have the money to go on a holiday, so I figured I would take a few days, rest a bit. But then he called Montgomery, and he said I HAVE to take a forced leave, or else I'll get fired. But Lanie, three weeks is waaaay to long! I would be so incredibly bored!"

While Kate was talking, she didn't notice the chances on Lanies face. Her face went from angry, to hurt, to confused, and now she looked really sad. "Lanie? What is wrong? I told you, it's not that big of a deal! There is nothing wrong with me! Lanie, are you listening? Lanie?!"

Lanies face showed no emotion but sadness. She opened her mouth and said: "Kate, sweetie, can't you see? You're letting yourself go, not taking care of yourself.. You look way to skinny, and you look you haven't slept in weeks. The docter is totally right to advice you to go on a holiday. Girl, you really need one!"

Kate was kind of shocked. Okay, so maybe she should eat a bit more, and sleep a few hours longer, but it really wasn't that bad, was it? She was good at her job, worked extra hours and was always available. And yes, she looked really skinny, but she was like this for months now.

"Kate, I can see you don't understand, but honey, you need to get away from things. This isn't fair you know."

"Fair to whom, Lanes? Everything is allright, I feel good enough, I look okay, I don't really..."

"Good enough and okay aren't really positive things, sweetie. You should be wanting the best, to feel and look great. Sweetie, I know the past year has been really hard for you, but do you really think that is what your mother would have wanted for you?"

"Lanie, what does my mom have to do with anything? I'm telling you, I'm just fine..."

"Sweetie, you are not fine. You said it yourself: you're okay. But that isn't good enough honey, you should want better things! I KNOW it's only been a year, but I think the captain is right."

"What do you mean, the captain is right? I should get fired?"

"No, Kate, I mean you should take a vacation. A long one, three weeks maybe. Alone, with friends,.. I don't care! Somewhere you can relax, be yourself, and rest. Heal a bit. Sleep, eat, exercice. That way you will not only be doing yourself a huge favour, the captain will also notice you want to be better. Taking a vacation will be for the best, honey, for everyone!

"Are you serious, Lanie? Going on a holiday? Where, when, how? I can't even afford that! I can't go visit the other side of the world, you know!"

"Sweetie, you don't have to go very far, you know? My family owns a house in Floride, at the beach. I can go there whenever I want. I can give you the key, and tell my family I'm going up there, so nobody will bother you. You don't have to pay for a thing when you arrive, a part from the food. You can pay your flight with your airmiles, so everything is set!"

"Lanie, I can't ask that of you! That's to much!"

"Sweetie, I don't wanna hear no for an answer. I can even come down for a weekend, when I'm not on shift. I'm going to talk to your docter now, see when you can leave. I'll arange your flight and the house when I come back. Rest a bit, Kate, I'll stay here for the night."

"Lanie, you really don't have to! I'll just sleep, I won't be very interesting. I can arrange the flight myself aswell."

"Kate, just shut up and sleep already! I'll be here when you wake up." With that, Lanie left the hospital room, in search of docter Greg. The poor man didn't know what would hit him. Kate snuggled deeper into the pillow, and finally closed her eyes.

_**I'm not really sure about this chapter, I just started writing, and this is what happened **____** Now, I have a question: does anybody know how you can get beta-readers? I'm totally new to the whole writing part of fanfiction, and I'm (obviously) not a native English speaker. I'm actually from Belgium, so I don't really know if it is well written. I hope you liked the second chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Kate woke up, everything was plunged into darkness. The lights were off, the door and the curtains were closed. It took Kate a few seconds to regain her memory. When she remembered that Lanie wouldn't leave, she looked around the room. There she was, huddled in a chair, which couldn't be very comfortable.

"Shit" she mumbled. It was 5 AM, which meant she actually slept quite a long time. And Lanie didn't leave... Lanie was going to ask the docter when she could leave the hospital, so Kate really wanted Lanie to wake up. Nevertheless, it was only 5 AM, so she would wait a while longer.

When Kate opened her eyes a few hours later, the sun was very bright.

"Girl, you're awake!" Lanie practically yelled.

"Yes, Lanie, and I'm actually just waking up. My head is killing me!"

"That's from all that sleep you've gotten lately. But hey, I have some really good news for you!"

"Oh? Can I go home now?"

"Yeah, you can honey. But, like Montgomery said, you can't go to the 12th. The doctor will check to make sure you can actually leave, and then we'll be on our way."

Kate was still a little drowsy, so everything was a bit of a blur. The only thing she actually did hear, was that she could leave today. When the doctor left, Lanie and Kate started packing Kate's stuff.

When they arrived at Kate's flat, Lanie barged right in.

"Lanie? I'm kind of tired, so I actually want to sleep right now. Maybe we should meet tomorrow or something? I really appreciate what you did for me, but I wanna be alone for a while..." Kate stopped talking when she saw Lanie, who looked guilty and a bit ashamed.

"Girl, I'm sorry, I just – I... I can't let you do that, I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" Kate didn't really understand. Okay, she did collapse and she was banned from the 12th for three weeks, but she didn't understand why she couldn't just sleep a bit. There was nothing wrong with that, was there?

"Kate, honey, you know how I told you about that house in Florida? You know, the one my family owns, at the beach? Well, You're going there for the next three weeks. I already booked you a flight, but it leaves this afternoon. So I'm really sorry, but you can't sleep. You'll get all the rest you need when you're at the house. Everything is taken care of, somebody will pick you up at the airport to bring you to the you're there, you can do whatever you want."

Kate just stood there, shell-shocked. She kind of forgot about the whole going on a holiday idea. She loved Lanie, she really did, but she didn't WANT to leave her flat. All she wanted to do was sit here, sleep, and maybe exercice a bit.

"Lanie... I don't think I .."

"Just stop it Kate! You're not the only one that's hurting, you know! I know things have been very hard for you, but I should've seen it. I should have looked after you. But I dind't, and now look at you! Just let me do this for you, Kate. You need to get better, and I really want to help! Just go, Kate, it really will be good for you. When you're really bored, call me, and I'll come down a few days. But sweetie, please, you really should do this. I know I can't force you, but you really should, and –"

Kate didn't expect Lanie to feel this bad about it. To be honest, Kate didn't even feel this bad about the whole situation. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Kate didn't took it seriously. Maybe Lanie was right, maybe Kate should go on a holiday. What's the worst that could happen, anyway? Kate felt a bit guilty that Lanie cared so much, so maybe she should just humor her. That way, Lanie would feel better, and Kate could relax a bit. Win-win, right?

"Whoah, Lanie! Relax! If you think I should go on a holiday, I will. When do I have to leave?"

Lanie's whole face brightened when Kate spoke. "Oh girl, finally! Well, your plane leaves in four hours, so we should've started packing like yesterday. We'll just do this really quick, and I'll call a cab!"

Three hours later, Lanie and Kate were sitting at the airport, waiting to board. Kate was fidgetting, and Lanie was getting nervous.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

Kate startled at the sound. She lifted her eyes from her hands to Lanie's face.

"Lanie.. Was.. Is... Was it really that bad?"

Lanie immediatly knew what Kate meant. Kate's behavior in the passed few months wasn't normal at all, the way she worked herself to death. But Lanie also felt really guilty that she didn't do anything about it.

"Sweetie, you were working this horrible hours. I'm not even sure if you saw your flat at all the last couple of weeks. Everybody was really worried about you, but when we talked to you, you seemed okay. But you gave everyone a good scare, sweetie. I hope you realise that we all care about you, and that you really, really need this vacation. I'm not the only one who is worried you know, the guys are worried aswell. You're too stressed, too skinny and too pale. So it's time we did something about it, huh?"

Kate was still a bit shocked about the whole situation. Did she really let things get this far? But then, something occured to her.

"Lanie, what about my dad? I can't leave him alone for the next weeks. I should be checking up on him because..."

"Sweetie, I've got that covered, don't worry. I'll check on him every other day, and I'll make sure he calls you, allright? Just enjoy your holiday, please?"

"Okay"

Just at that moment, Kate's flight was bording.

"Lanie, look, I should get going. I can't tell you how sorry I am about this situation, and I promise I'll enjoy my holiday. Thank you so muchh for all you've done for me! You're an incredible friend!"

Kate gave Lanie a hug, and when they pulled back, they saw some tears in each others' eyes.

"Girl, just have a good time, will you? I have everything under control, and just call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks again, Lanie! Say hi to the boys from me!"

"Will do. Now, go! Have fun! Live a little!"

Lanie winked, and turned around. When Kate saw Lanie walk away, she got ready to go on her flight. This would sure be an interesting holiday...

_**Authors Note: So I'm sorry about the delay in updates, but I promise I'll update more frequently in the future! I'll try to make my chapters a bit longer as well. Reviews are always welcome folks! ;) Have a lovely day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a day. A full 24 hours since she landed in Florida and found the house. The house was... amazing, beautiful and _so_ big! She fell in love immediatly: the hardwood floors, the open space, the bedroom, the bathroom with that giant tub,.. And the view. Oh my, that view. Amazing didn't even begin to describe it. The – very private – beach, and ocean as far as the eye could see. She fell in love, deep, hard and fast.

So the first day, she lounged around a bit, and explored around the house and the beach. She walked miles on end, barefoot, and felt incredibly happy. All the worries of the passed few weeks just melted away. When it was time to go back home – amazing how soon you could call a place home if you loved it as much as she did – she took a nice, long bath. Lanie was a god send, a miracle. Without her, Kate wouldn't have done any of this. So that's why she decided her best friend deserved a very happy phone call from a certain detective.

"Girlfriend, everything allright?"

'Huh', Kate thought, 'not even a greeting.' She cringed and felt so incredibly guilty. Lanie was so worried about her, at a time when Kate didn't even care about herself. She must've looked terrible, and she didn't even realise it. She's so glad she had Lanie as a best friend, God knows what would have happened if she didn't. And it was time to let Lanie know just how much she loved being her friend.

"Kate?! Is there something wrong?"

"No, no! Everything is just fine Lanie, I swear!" Kate had to respond quicker, 'cause Lanie was getting anxious.

"Oh.. allright! You kind of left me hanging there. So, how do you like the house?"

"Oh my god, Lanie, I swear it's the most beautiful house I have ever seen! And so big! And the view, Lanie, have you _seen_ the view? It's to die for! I mean come –"

"Wow, girl, you really like that place, don't you?" Kate could hear the smile in Lanie's voice. Good, that meant she was finally relaxing a little bit.

"Yes, Lanie! Really! I can't thank you enough, it's just wonderfull! Lanie, I really have to tell you something –"

"Kate, you know you can't come back right now, right? You have to take at least three weeks, so just spend them there! I think it would really be good for you, and I can even come up on the weekends if you'd like, but please, just stay there and –"

"Lanie! Relax! I'm staying, don't worry. Haven't I just told you how I much I love the place? I wanted to say thanks. You've been such an amazing friend to me, and I just didn't see how deep I had fallen. While I was walking earlier, I realised what could have happened if I didn't have friends like you and the guys. I'm really so incredibly sorry, and I'll try my hardest to get better, and to relax..."

"Sweetie, the fact that you actually _see_ this now, makes me so happy! You can start the relaxing right now! Have you_ seen_ that tub? You could swim a few laps in it, if you'd like."

"It was the first thing I saw when I entered the bathroom, don't worry. It's heaven on earth, that tub! Now, I wanted to ask: are there some things to do, or places to see that you recommend? 'Cause I didn't go any further than te beach, which is amazing by the way!"

"Well, you should definetly go to St. Petersburg, the city near you. It's a bit touristy, but there are many things to see and to do! I also strongly recommend that you go scuba diving, or rent a boat to sail a bit. You could always do both off course!"

"Yes, that would be amazing! I will defintely do that! Now, when are you coming around?"

"Sweetie, this is your holiday! You decide. I don't have to come, you know. I mean, I would love to, off course, but if you don't want me to –"

"Just hold it right there Lanie, off course I want you to come! Now, when can I expect your lovely companionship?" Lanie coud hear the smirk in Kate's tone, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Wel, today is Tuesday, so how about I try to catch a flight on Friday? I would be arriving very late, but I have a key, so I can let myself in.."

"Nonsense, I will see you on Friday then! But, we'll probably again before that, so we can arrange the rest over the phone. I'm kind of hungry, so if you don't mind, I'm going to grab a bite to eat."

"Girl, off course you have to eat. If you're in the mood for Italian, there is an amazing place about ten minutes walking distance from the house."

Lanie described the route to the restaurant, and they said goodbye. Kate never felt better: the whole place was amazing, and Kate absolutely loved the beach. This holiday would be the best she had in years. Come to think of it, she didn't take a holiday in years. Her stomach protested very loudly against the lack of food, so Kate decided to get ready. She always had been a proud woman, and although she would be dining alone, she still wanted to look good. So Kate walked up the stairs, and found herself a nice outfit.

An hour later, Kate was nearing the restaurant. She took quite some time to make sure she looked good. Not to lure some men for a one night stand, but for herself. It's been too long since she actually felt good – and sexy. She wore a dark green dress. It was short, but not too short. She finished her outfit with earrings and black heels. They were sexy, but not overly so. Her necklace with her mom's rings was tucked in between her breasts. She liked having it there, it made her feel strong, like she could rule the world. If only her dad would - ...

'No Kate' she tought to herself. 'Don't get lost in this again.' By now she could see the restaurant. It was a nice, small place. From what she could see, there were a few people inside, but not too many. That would be just fine, she wouldn't feel lonely that way. She was really hungry by now, and she almost missed the little girl standing alone outside. However, when she went to open the door, she heard a little sob to her right. She turned immediatly.

"Hello? What are you doing here by yourself, sweetie?" The endearment just slipped out, without her permission. She didn't even think twice about it. That was kind of strange, considering the fact that the last time she babysat must've been 10 years ago.

"I...I..." the girl was sobbing badly by now, and she was starting to hyperventilate. As a cop, Kate knew the basics of first aid, and at this moment, training kicked in.

"Relax, sweetie. Breathe, nice and steady. Here, blow in the bag, it will calm you down". Kate fished a plastic bag out of her purse, she had absolutly no idea how it got there. Damn. Focus, Kate! She rubbed relaxing circles on the girl's back, and she felt the tension slip away from her body. After she calmed down, Kate took her hand and let her to the side a bit.

"Now, sweetie, what's your name?"

The girl looked quite confused, like she had no idea how she got here. She looked Kate in the eyes.

"My.. My dad said I'm not a- allowed to talk to strangers. He says there could be bad people around."

Well, at least however lost this little girl was smart enough to warn the kid. She would think better of him if he didn't loose her, though. The girl couldn't have been older than six, seven tops.

"That's really smart of you, sweetie, but I'm a police officer. Wanna see my badge?"

The girl nodded and Kate opened her purse. She was glad she decided to take her badge with her on holiday, you never know when it would come in handy. Rather soon apparently.

"So, my name is Kate Beckett, and as you can see, I am a police officer. So would you like to tell your name?"

After seeing the badge, the girl seemed to trust her. Kate was relieved by this: God knows what could have happened to her if somebody else found her first!

"My name is Alexis, I'm six. I live in New York, but we are on a holiday. My dad and I went to see the animals at the zoo, but we got hungry. So daddy said we could have dinner at a restaurant, but when we were walking I was a dog. So I chased it, but when I looked behind me, my daddy wasn't there anymore and now I don't know where he is and I –"

The girl started sobbing again. Some kind of maternal instinct took over (she had no idea were it came from) and Kate hugged the little girl.

"Don't worry sweetie, we will find him! So, what is your dad's name?"

"Rick"

"Do you know how long you have been sitting here?"

"A couple of minutes?"

"Okay, sweetie, now show me where you were walking. If we don't find your dad on the way, we'll go to your house to find him. But don't worry, we _will_ find him sweetie!"

"Okay" The little girl started walking, but when Kate started walking beside her, Alexis grabbed Kate's hand. Somehow, Kate really liked this feeling: the little girl was adorable and she seemed to trust Kate. A few minutes later, she heared somebody yell "Alexis!"

A man was approaching, and mighty fast for that mather. Kate looked at Alexis. From the smile on her face, Kate was quite sure that this man was her dad. However, her cop instincts told her to be 100% sure.

"Alexis, is that your dad?" The man was now within hearing distance, and Alexis nodded. She let go of Kate's hand and ran in her dad's open arms. She started sobbing again.

"S-so-sorry, daddy! I just really liked that dog and I wasn't looking and then you weren't there and I was so scared and –"

"Pumpkin, don't ever do that to me again! I was so scared! I'm so glad you're back!"

Kate couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. Rick was whispering to Alexis, while cuddling her really close. Those two loved each other, that's for sure. Kate's heart melted. The guy seemed incredibly relieved to have found his daughter. While the two of them were hugging (it's been a few minutes already), Kate took the chance to check out the father.

Oh dear, he is so handome! He was tall and strong, but very warm at the same time. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Kate couldn't take her eyes of him, he was really hot! But she kind of recognised him, she wasn't sure where she'd seen him before. She liked the relationship with his daughter: they clung together and he kept whispering in her ears. After a few minutes, Alexis seemed to remember Kate. She stepped out of the hug and looked at her father. Only then, Rick really looked at Kate.

"Hello! Are you the one who brought my daughter back? You're a godsend really! I owe you so, so much!"

Instead of reaching out a hand, he just hugged Kate. It happened so fast that Kate didn't even have the time to react.

"I'm Kate" she mumbled, a little taken aback that he would just hug her like that.

"She saw this dog, and she just ran after it. I called her name and ran fater her, but she was so fast! She was only missing for five minutes, but it felt like a lifetime and... His voice trailed of. Rick actually looked at her for the very first time. This woman was really hot! She looked nice, and friendly, but she had this hurt in her eyes. And although he probably couldn't ease her hurt, he really should thank her for finding Alexis. He really didn't want to think what could have happened if she hadn't found her. He released her and looked her in the eye.

"Kate? Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Um, I.. I was abbout to eat dinner in this restaurant around the corner."

"Oh, you mean the little Italian place? That's where I was gonna take Alexis. If you want, I would really like you to join us, as a thank you for finding Alexis." He looked at her, and saw the confusion on her face. And that's when it him: she wouldn't be alone, would she? A beautiful woman like her, she would definetly have a date.

"Ow sorry, Kate, I didn't think about it. You have a date, right? Or your boyfriend of husband is waiting for you, I presume? I'm sorry, I didn't think about, I just wanted to thank you and..."

He was so cute! He was rushing the words out, afraid he offended her or something. But now Kate had quite the dilemma: would she take his invitation? Or would she just go back home and order some take-out? She decided to swallow her pride: it wasn't a big deal to eat alone, and now she had company. This could be really fun, and Alexis seemed to be a nice girl.

"Please, Kate? If you want to?" The little gril spoke at that moment. Kate's heart melted all over again.

"Pumpkin, she probably has somewhere to go and –"

"No, Rick, If you wouldn't mind, I would love to join you guys."

Alexis beamed up at her, and Rick's eyes started sparkling.

"Seriously? O, this is gonna be so much fun!" Without thinking about it, Rick took Kate's hand in his and let her to the restaurant. Alexis was holding on to his other hand.

When Rick took her hand, Kate was startled. But then, she found that she didn't really care. She actually liked the feeling of his warm hand around hers. Oh boy, this was gonna be a long, fun night!

_**I'm so, so sorry that it took me so long to update. It's a shame, really. I started working in September, it has been crazy busy! But I'll really try to update more regularly! In this story, Alexis is six, Kate is 22 and Rick is 28. I hope you liked it, and reviews are always welcome! Have a lovely week!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"So Kate..."

They had ordered dinner, so Kate was already expecting Rick to start talking. Rick Castle was everything she hoped he would be, and more. She had been observing him for the passed few minutes, and was pleasently surprised. She had read all of his books – _duh_ – and had read a few things about him in the magazines. What she didn't read, however, was that he had a daughter. Rick and Alexis had a really great connection, from what she could see. In the few minutes she had spend with them, they had already cried, hugged, laughed and teased each other. All in a matter of minutes! It was clear that Alexis adored her father: she beamed when she was talking to him. Rick was defintely in love with his daughter aswell: you could see the joy oozing from his body when he was talking to his little girl. _So_ not the playboy extraordinare she tought he would be.

"Kate?!"

Kate snapped out of it when she heared her name. Both Rick and Alexis were watching her with a smile on their faces.

"Where did you go? I said you name like three times already!"

"Sorry, Rick, I was thinking and..."

"Ow well, never mind. So Kate, be honest, have you read my books?" A cocky grin spread on his face.

This startled Kate. She was didn't really know how she should asnwer his question. Be honest, and tell him how big of a fan she really is? Or play it down a little? Alexis and Rick were both still starting at her with a smile on their faces, so she better start talking. Fast.

"Well, Rick, I might have read a few"

"Really? And what did you think?"

"They were...okay I guess" she shrugged. She saw Rick's face fall.

"Okay? Are you serious? I mean, come on..."

Just when Kate was about to say something, Alexis spoke.

"Daddy! Let Kate talk!" The little girl looked really pleased of herself, and beamed up at Kate. When Rick didn't reply, Alexis pouted at him. "Come on daaaad, I want to get to know Kate! Be nice, and listen to her?"

"How can I ever win with this kid? So go on, Kate, apperently my daugther wants to get to know you. So, commence the talking!"

Kate snorted. He looked like an overgrown kid, with an actual kid beside him. They were absolutely adorable, and Kate about melted.

"Well, I liked your books." She didn't want elaborate on that, so she just kept talking. "I'm kate, wich you already know. I'm 22 years old and I live in New York as well. I'm an officer with the NYPD at the twelfth precinct. I decided to take a holiday, so here I am now!" She wasn't totally honest, but no matter how cute and nice Rick an Alexis were, they were complete strangers. She didn't feel comfortable telling them the whole truth. She was still kind of ashamed that she neglected her health this way, and she dind't feel like telling them already.

"You're an officer? Wow! That is soooo cool!" Alexis was practically bouncing. "Can I visit you one time, Kate?" Rick's face fell. Alexis liked Kate, that was obvious. However, he didn't want his daughter to get hurt. Most people he met didn't really like kids, and Alexis didn't have a female figure in her life.

"Sweetie, of course you can! But you'll have to make sure to call first." Rick's eyes bored right into hers. Did she say something wrong? She didn't think he would mind.. But then she saw the smile that crept on his face. O-kaaay.. this was kind of weird..

"Okay pumpkin, maybe cool it down a bit. We"ll see how things go, allright?"

Their dinner arrived before Alexis could respond. Kate was kind of relieved, something strange was going on.

"O my god, this looks devine!"

"Yeah, the food's really good here! You'll like it Kate!" Alexis was already munching her lasagna.

"Do you guys come her often? 'Cause you seem to know the place very well."

"Yeah we do! I mean, we go on holiday quite often, but not always to the same place. Last holiday we went to the Hamptons, but daddy had to sign some books, so we came here! But we came here last year as well, right dad?"

"Yeah pumpkin, that's right. I had to come on a book tour, but that was mostly last week. We decided to stay another month, so we could have a proper holiday. Alexis has vacation anyway. How long are you staying?"

"I'm staying at a house near the beach. The beach is like the back garden, it's amazing! It's from the family of a friend of mine, and I can stay as long as I like. I'm probably staying for another three weeks."

"Our house is on the beach as well! Maybe you should visit sometime."

"Oh, I'd like that sweetie." Kate really liked the girl, she was so open and funny. The fact that her father was her favourite author – and a complete hunk – only made it better. Dinner was over by now, but she didn't really want to leave.

"So Kate, this may seem very forward, but you would you like to watch a movie with us? We were going to the movies, you can always join if you'd like."

"Yes! Please Kate, will you?"

Kate, Rick and Alexis arrived at the theatre, which seemed to be closed.

"Huh, strange, the site said it was open today!"

Rick checked the site again, and found a notification.

"Apperently the theatre is closed on Mondays, I must have clicked the wrong date. I'm sorry pumpkin, but we can't watch a movie today".

Most six-year olds would probably have trown a fit, or would at least be angry. Not Alexis though, she just smiled at her dad.

"No worries, daddy, we could just have a movie night at home, can't we?"

"Off course we can pumpkin!" Rick smiled at his daughter. Alexis really was the best daughter ever!

Kate was oddly dissapointed that the theatre was closed, she was kind of looking forward to watching a movie with these two goofballs. She was totally alone in the house at the beach, so a bit of company would have been nice. Rick and alexis seemed very sweet, and her cop instincts made her quite confident that these two were to be trusted. He was a famous author, after all!

Rick saw a brief flash of dissapointment wash over Kate's face. It was gone very fast, so he wasn't really sure if it was his imagination or not. He decided he didn't want to take a chance.

"Kate, if you want to, you can join us. The house is very near, and we can even have desert while we're watching a movie. What do you think?"

Kate was a bit flustered, could she really spend the night at Rick's place? But of course his daughter was there, so nothing was going to happen anyway. She also couldn't ignore the way Alexis was looking at her now.

"Please kate? It would be sooo fun! We could watch movies and have daddy make us ice-cream! Please please?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'd love to!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" The girl practically leaped at her and gave her a big hug. "This is gonna be so cool! Come on, we have to go, 'cause it's almost 7 pm, and I have to go to bed at nine. So we can't waist time!" Alexis grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her forwards.

Kate raised an eyebrow at Rick. He grinned and whispered: "I swear, she is more responsible than me! So let's just follow her, 'cause she'll be dissapointed if she can't watch the entire movie."

He grabbed Alexis' other hand, and together they strolled towards the house. Kate was feeling very happy all of a sudden. Those Castle's, they sure are something!

**So, What do you think? As always, I would love the feedback!**


End file.
